you don't need hearing to be shinobi!
by blah the magnificent
Summary: naruto is deaf, will his frends find out? well actually yeah but how do they find out naruto isn't mine. second story iv'e ever written that has been posted to something the other one... i dont wanna talk about it... anyway T to be safe cause of swearing meh idk what else so bye? yeah bye
1. chapter 1

i'm naruto uzumaki, i've had a bad life but, that doesn't mean that it's all been bad, there are some good memories to, like when iruka sensei gave me a present for my birthday or, when old man teuchi and his daughter gave me free ramen on my birthday or, when the old man gave me an apartment.

so maybe it wasn't so bad but, there was some bad one's to, like when i was kicked out of the orphanage or, when the villager's glare and throw rocks at me.

have i mentioned that i am deaf? it happened when i turned five, a drunk villager pulled me into an ally and took my hearing. since then i have been training to read lips, iruka sensei helps me in class, he turns to me when talking so i can read his lips, he found out when i played one of my pranks and he was chasing me, i was standing in an ally when he came up behind me he called out to me but i didnt turn and when he touched my shoulder i jumped shortly after he found out.

the others who know are the old man, teuchi, and ayame. iruka sensei also helped me in speaking right, because i can't hear my speach is kind of messed up but, because i was able to hear at first, i was able to speak almost normaly, its hard to learn new words i would have to practice alot and even then it's hard.

so far no one has found out, lets hope that last's.


	2. chapter two

(graduation day)

naruto walked into the classroom and made his way to the seat next to sasuke, sasuke gave him a nod, naruto sat down. the doors abruptly flew open ino and sakura runing in, they flew to sasuke "naruto baka get up thats my seat" the pink haired girl yelled, but naruto was looking in the other direction so he didn't know she was there and came off as ignoring her "naruto get up!" she yelled again grabbing him and shoving him out of the way, his face looked startled and he looked up at her "sakura chan what was that for?" he said as he stood up.

sasuke looked at him out of the corner of his eye wondering why naruto would ignore sakura. shikamaru was more obsevant so he caught the startled look and wondered why the blond would be startled if sakura was screaming in his face. 'hm i should look into this. troublesome'.

naruto took his seat when iruka walked in and told everyone to sit down and wait for team asignments. naruto was paying attention to iruka's lips carfully he wouldn't want to miss his team "team 7 sakura haruno, naruto uzumaki, and sasuke uchiha. team 8 hinata hyuuga, shino aburame, and kiba inuzuka. team 9 is still in rotation so the last team will be team 10 shikamaru nara, ino yamanaka, and choji akamichi. wait here for your jonin sensei."

naruto sasuke and sakura where the only ones left, sakura was trying to talk to sasuke, sasuke was ignoring her and, naruto was staring off into space thinking about the events of yesterday when mizuki betrayed the village...

(flashback no jutsu~ )

naruto was training to do the shadow clone jutsu and he finally mastered it, iruka burst into the clearing naruto was in "naruto what do you think your'e doing!?" of course naruto couldn't hear him so he didn't notice him. iruka sweatdroped 'oops' the chunen touched his shoulder, and naruto looked up he grinned "iruka sensei you found me already hehehe" ituka looked down at naruto and said "naruto why did you steal the forbidden scroll?" naruto looked at him confused and said "but mizuki sensei said if i got the scroll and learned a jutsu from it i could pass".

'mizuki!' mizuki landed in a tree branch "oh iruka your'e here guess i'll just have to kill you to" he threw shuraken at naruto, iruka pushed naruto out of the way just before they hit him and got hit in the leg in the prosses. naruto looked up comfused and irratated that iruka pushed him untill he saw him.

naruto looked up at mizuki "naruto give me the scroll" "no naruto you can't" iruka said touching naruto's leg so he would see what he said.

naruto looked at iruka and mizuki when he saw mizuki's lips move he caught most of it "naruto i'll tell you why everyone hayes you, it was a law that the younger genaration couldn't be told, it was that 12 years ago the fourth hokage sealed the ninetails inside of you!" he threw a giant shuraken at him but iruka got on top of him and got his back hit.

"w-why?" naruto asked weakly, because i was just like you i was an orphan i played pranks i was the class clow-" "naruto he's lying to you he just wants the scroll for himself" mizuki cut in, naruto looked at both of them them ran away.

naruto was hiding behind a tree while iruka and mizuki where talking "why do you help the demon? he's just going to use the scroll to destroy us all!" mizuki asked iruka naruto watching their lips as they talked "your'e right that is what the demon would do.." naruto had tears streaming down his face while watching him "but... naruto is not the demon, he is my student sure he messes up and causes trouble but he's only human, and humans make mistakes" naruto was crying tears of joy now.

mizuki threw another shuraken at iruka but naruto caught it "if you ever touch my sensei again..." he looked up determanation burning in his eye's "i'll kill you".

"ha you and what army?" the white haired man asked. "this army :kage bunshen no jutsu:" with that said thousands of naruto's popped into existance.

(flashback no jutsu end)

naruto got up from his seat and walked to the chalk baord picked up the eraser and put it inbetween the door and the frame at the top.

"naruto what are you doing?" naruto of course didn't hear this so sakira thought he was ignori g her again. sasuke was once again wondering why naruto would do this but the dobe looked as if he didn't even hear her 'hn'.

kakashi poked his head in the door and got a head full of chalk dust "hm my first impression of you is ... i don't like you. meet me on the roof" he poofed away. sakura and sasuke started to make their way to the roof but sasuke noticed naruto was't following, he went back to the classroom to see naruto sitting on his chair looking bored, he walked up infront of him alerting naruto that someone was talkimg to him "dobe come on we have to go to the roof"

'shit i gotta pay more attention' naruto thought as he got up "teme.." he muttered under his breath.

they where sitting on tbe roof now waiting for kakashi to talk "how about we introduse our selves i'll go first my name is kakashi hatake my likes ... dislikes... hobbies i have lots of hobbies.. dream for the future havent really thought about it" sasuke and sakura looked dissapointed and naruto he was slightly panicing on the inside 'no no no no no he wears a mask how am i supposed to know what he's saying' naruto looked up to see that everyone was looking at him "what...?"

"naruto it's your turn to introduce yourself" sakura said looking annoyed. "oh um my name is uzumaki naruto my likes are ramen, iruka sensei, old man, teuchi, ayame and, sakura chan, my dislikes are, the three minutes it takes to cook ramen, sasuke teme, people who can't see that the kumai sealed in the scroll isn't the scroll, my hobbies are gardening, comparing ramen, learning more sign language, and my dream is to be the hokage so everyone will stop disrespecting me!"

the other looked in confusion and a little shock "you garden?" sakura asked "yeah! it's fun it's like raising a pet but you don't have to clean up after it all you have to do is water it!" "you know sign language?" "yeah it could be usefull i mean isn't cool you can talk with your hands" he says while hand signing what he said at the same time.

kakashi looked at him questioningly 'why would he need to know sign language' he decided to have some fun while naruto was looking at him he signed :what plants do you have?:

two of the genin looked confused but naruto signed back :i have potato's bell pepper's and strawberry's: kakashi nodded :so you like strawberry's?: naruto nodded :hey can you only use sign language to talk to me? it's fun to mess with them: he signed nodding in sakura and sasuke's direction. kakashi chuckled and nodded.

sakura was getting annoyed their teacher was having a conversation with the baka and she couldn't even understand it.

sasuke was thinking 'hm so the dobe isn't so stupid after all'

after they finished on the roof they aalked back to their home's.

 **sorry if there are some words that aren't spelled right review it will help me cause idk where this is headed and no there won't be any pairings bye till next chapter.**


	3. chapter 3

**quick note i changed one small part in the last chapter where it said naruto looked at sakura after she said something then said something back to her that was a mess up also if anyone finds more stuff like that tell me i don't care how uou tell me it could be through a mean comment but it will still help me even if it was. thank you for reading**

(at training ground seven)

the three genin arrived at the training ground at the same time, sakura looked tired not being used to waking up this early, sasuke as normal looked bored and a little bit annoyed, naruto was excited, he found someone who would talk to him in sign language without said person questioning him.

they waited for awhile sakura talking to sasuke, of course sasuke not listening to her, naruto was sitting against one of the three logs sticking out of the training ground, he was thinking to himself about some ways to be able to know what some people are saying to eachother without having see look at them, he had tried using chakra to hear but it didn't work, he just couldn't find anything that worked.

sakura walked up to naruto which caught his attention, he lookeck up at her waitimg for her to speak "naruto could you show me some sign language?" she asked, after a short pause he nodded, for the next few hour's naruto taught sakura and saskuke sign language, sasuke having come over after a few minutes after they started.

whrn kakashi arrived he got an eyefull of one of his student teaching his other students sign language. he spoke up after a few minutes "yo i see uou three are starting to get along well, i think im starting to loke you three".

the three in question looked up at their teacher, then got up "your'e late sensei" two of them yelled. kakashi gave an eye smile and said "well i was helping an old lady cross the street, then a black cat crossed our path so we had to take the long way, after that i got lost on the road of life".

the three sweatdropped. kakashi took out two bells out of his pocket and started to speak while signing at the same time remembering what naruto asked the day before "you have to get these bells by noon, if you can't do that you get sent back to the academy"

"but sensei there are only two bells" sakura said confused, "well only two of you pass" he says with an eye smile "now we begin when i say go"

they waited for awhile, kakashi sweatdropped "oh um go!" they dispersed. ( **to lazy to write the scene** )

it had been a awhile since they became genin, naruto was sick of having these chorse they call missions so he had yelled at the hokage to give them a better mission, and so here they are walking through the forest with an old man named tazuna on their way to wave.

naruto and kakashi where talking in sign language as they walked, tazuna seeing this gave a queation "hey why are you two using sign language he deaf or something?" kakashi looked at him when he started to talk causing naruto to look all he caught was the end. he started to sweat.

the others looked at him questioningly, "no, he asked me to do this to mess with the others" he nodded his head in the direction of sasuke and sakira who where walking behind them, tazuna nodded and walked quietly. kakashi looked at naruto with a look that said 'you are going to tell me when we get there' naruto nodded his head, and they got back to walking to tazuna's house.

on the way there they came across a puddle whe they past it two ninja's sprang out of it...

 **cliffy sorry it's short but i can't do very long chapter's yet it takes to long to read through them and check for mistakes and i can't really write long chapters. also if anuone would want to be my beta reader pm me.**


	4. the boy named haku

**meh i cant tell time but i feel like it has been a little less than a month since i updated :P now onto the chapter.** (pretty much in the last chapter th semon twi.s jumped out of a puddle that sounds funny)everyone turned around, naruto seeing them turning turned to. the demon brothers attacked kakashi first, wrapping their chains around him and pulling as hard as they can causing kakashi to pretty much explode into peices, "kakashi sensei!" the genin screamed except sasuke, sasuke being sasuke didn't.

naruto froze up, sasuke coming and helping him, then sakura needing help saauke runs infront of her, just as they where about to get their heads chopped off kakashi apeared out of nowhere and saved the day, after a couple of questions they came up with this, pretty much a gang leader named gato took over the land of waves.

then they agreed to complete the mission cause tazuna guilt triped kakashi. so here they where now hours later fighting some guy named zabuza, kakashi's stuck in a bubble of water. 'how do i get kakashi sensei out of this... thats it!' naruto made clones, then reached into his bag and pulled out a windmill shuriken (i really hope im spelling that right) and handed it to sasuke, sasuke threw it at zabuza, zabuza caught the weapon then seeing another one coming at him he jumped.

the shuriken behined him turned into naruto, naruto threw a kunai at zabuza's arm, zabuza quickly let go of his bubble jutsu on kakashi, kakashi faught zabuza for awhile, a hunter nin hitting him in the neck with senbon, after talking to kakashi he took zabuza's body and dissapeared, kakashi passed out right after.

they where sitting on a table eating dinner at tazuna's house.

sakura was getting bored so she asked a question "hey tazuna-san why is the persin on this picture torn out?" tazuna, and tsunami gained sad looks while inari's eyes started to water, "that was the hero of the waves, inari's adopted father" inari got up and ran out of the room.

after hearing the story about kaiza (is that how you spell his name?) naruto stood up from the table said a few things about hero's and left.

inari was sitting on the dock thinking about kaiza when he heard a rustle, he turned around to see kakashi "mind if i sit here?" the silver haired man asked, inari nodded and looked back out to the water.

after a small silence kakashi spoke up "you know naruto is an orphan" the boy looked up at that "he never even knew who his parents where, he probably know's what you're going through more than anyone else" inari stood up sharply "he acts like a clown, how could he possibly know what i'm going through" "he's probably tired of crying by now, he's been alone his whole life, just starting to make friends" with that kakashi got up and walked away.

naruto woke up to someone shaking his shoulder "hm..?" he sat up and looked at the person shaking him "who are you?" he asked the person who shook him moments before.

"my name is haku, why are you sleeping in the forest you'll get a cold" the long haired boy asked. "i was training, 'nd i don't get sick" he replied, 'she looks better that sakura' after a moment he realised he had not told her his name yet "sorry, my name's uzumaki naruto, nice to meet you" "ah nice to meet you to" haku replied.

 **i know it's short, but i don't like having readers wait for a month to get an update. thank you for reading**


End file.
